Dragonball FG: Peacetime
by DarkSaiyajinPrinceRyoken
Summary: Now that the period of evil is over, our heroes are relaxing and enjoying their lives. How long can they hold on to that peacetime? Note: This is in the Future Trunks Timeline and this story is a prequel!
1. Presidential and Brotherly Life

**To those who don't know, this is a 5 chapter long pre-quell of my last saga of my story. Enjoy this lengthy pre-quell!**

Dragonball FG Mini Saga- Peacetime  
Chapter 1 - Presidential and Brotherly life...

Now that all of the 'protecting the Earth from evil' is over. Vallen the president of Capsule Corp., spends most of his time sleeping in his office.

_Ahh...this is the life! Now I can live like a normal person for once. I wonder what's everyone is doing. It's been almost close to year since Broly was taken care of, I never gotten a single phone call from Ry or his brothers. What's so important that they have forgotten about me?_

(Knock! knock!)

" (yawn!) Huh? Come in." Vallen said lazily.

" Uh, Mr. Vallen?" One of the staff carefully asked.

" Yeah, what is it now?"

" It's your little brother, he's in line 1."

" Oh, ok thanks." He said, " Hello?"

" Yea, uh, Vallen?" Trunks Jr.'s voice came from the phone.

" What's going on now? You need money or something? Or you had a fight with your girlfriend?" Vallen asked trying to get to the point.

" N-no...it's not that..."

" What is it then?" Vallen started to get impatient.

" Remember when I told you that I my powers kept coming and going?"

" Yeah, what about it?"

" Well I don't have them right now and a whole gang is gonna kill me if I don't give them money!" Trunks said scared.

_Oh great, now I have to save him? This day keeps getting better and better._ " So...you want me to take care of 'em for ya?" Vallen asked like if he had a choice.

" Well of course and hurry! H-Hey stop it! STOP!"

(Click!)

" Looks like I HAVE to go. Curse my rich state. People come chase us like if we were a god or somethin'." Vallen said angry, " Hey Kozomura!" he said through his speaker phone.

" Y-yes?" he said.

" I'm going to leave for awhile to take care of some family issues. I want you to tighten security and make sure that no one leaves or comes in the building. Use physical force if necessary."

" Y-yes sir! I'm on it!" Kozomura said.

" Hopefully this won't last long." Vallen said and with his super speed, he disappeared.

Meanwhile...

" AHHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME GO!"

Trunks Jr. tried to survive on his own, but failed at it miserably.

" Heh, we aren't leaving until you give us 50,000 zenie." One of the gang members said.

" WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY! I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY WITH ME!" Trunks yelled startled at the demand. _My brother wouldn't let me carry that much money if my life depended on it! Please Vallen come quick!_

" Oh well, I guess you die, hehehehehe..." The leader of the gang said pulling out a knife, " GOOD-BYE!"

" Oh crap!" _This is it!_ Trunks Jr. said bracing himself for the knife to enter his body.

_Vshhh..._

" Oh hell no!" Vallen appeared out of thin air and punched the leader in the face.

" All right! You're finally here!" Trunks Jr. said with tears of hope in his face, " You punks are gonna get it!"

" Trunks, I want you to step back. I'll take care of these idiots." Vallen said confidentlly.

" Idiots! You don't know who you're talking to!"

" Of course I do, you ten are ignorant idiots that have nothing to do in their lives but to gang up on people to take their money."

" Boss, I think he doesn't know what we are made of." One of the other nine spoke.

" Heh, you're right. Listen tuxedo man, we are the most wanted gang today and that little runt of yours was passing by our turf." The leader explained.

" Yo, I don't give a damn if you are all the less wanted or the gayest gang of them all. This 'turf' of yours looks like bull s/. All I care is that you are messing with my little brother, so now you'll pay for it." Vallen talked backed cooly.

" That does it! Lets get 'em boys!" The gang leader said and pulled out a knife.

Right at that moment, Vallen and Trunks Jr. were surrounded by armed men.

" Heh, you girls still play with your little toys? Fine, I'll take care of all you morons all at once!" Vallen said calm.

" I'LL KILL YOU! HYAHH!" The gang leader swung his knife at Vallen.

" You idiots better be careful! He's the second strongest in the universe and the only one that can humiliate him in a fight is Ryoken!"

_Can he just be any more insulting! Because of that I should just leave, but I can't now. I'm in my fighting mood now. Please let this day end!_ Vallen thought with his eye twitching.

" This won't take long so Trunks stay out of this." Vallen said and when the gang leader's strike finally came, Vallen dodged it with ease. Then everyone else also started swinging their knives at Vallen but he was just dodging the strikes like if they were feathers.

" Are you ladies done playing with your toys? 'Cause it's my turn now!"

" Eek! A-alright gang we won't leave until we can actually hurt him!" The leader said trembling.

" Boss are you crazy! He's too fast!" One of the lower ranked gang members said.

" Shut up you low level!" He yelled back and stabbed the low-level member in the heart.

_My god...they won't quit. They'll kill their own people if they defy each other, this can get interesting..._ " Are you done killing each other! Time for me to have some fun!" Vallen said and charged at all nine of them.

_Vshh!...pow! pow! pow! pow! pow! pow! pow! pow! pow! Vshh!_

Vallen reappeared at the same spot he was standing but was facing Trunks. " One, Two, Three."

" AHHHHHHHHHH!" All the gang members fell in pain and knocked out cold.

" WHA..! H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT! I COULDN'T SEE WHAT YOU DID TO THEM!" Trunks asked shocked.

" Why do you need to know? Let's go home." Vallen said like if nothing happened.

" Uhh...okay!"

_Ryoken...what I just did to those idiots is what I'll do to you when we fight again. _Vallen thought and flew back home.

END OF CHAPTER 1

_NEXT: CHAPTER 2- THE BOXER'S DREAM_


	2. The Boxer's Dream

_Sorry for taking so long. School gets in my way so enjoy. One more thing the title had an added phrase to it which you'll probably notice..._

DragonBall FG Peacetime

Chapter 2- The Boxer's Dream + Real Brotherly Life

It's the boxer's dream, their goal, and their life. The one thing that matters is to be the strongest boxer in the world. Where legends are born and when they die, that's the path Vincent, Ryoken's oldest brother took. He couldn't wait to take on the World Boxing Champion for the title. On the night before the big fight, Vincent and Jin where in a hotel room talking trash to each other seeing who's the best fighter...

" Jin, you'll never be a good fighter by wrestling."

" Oh really? I'm sorry 'Rocky' but boxing won't let you take out your full potential!" Jin talked back to Vincent trying to win the argument.

" Full potential? Man wrestling is a bad excuse of fighting, it's so fake that you can barely use your full strength on a match." Vincent said using logic.

" What did you say!" Jin said offended.

" I'm sorry but did I stuttered?"

" Arghh! Shut up and get some rest, I can't wait to see you lose tomorrow night." Jin said pissed off.

" And what are your going to do huh? Going to have a pity fight in front of all those people?"

" Whatever, and it's a #1 Contender match to you. The winner of tonight's match can face off against the champ this Saturday. I Lyger the Lone Warrior will be the best wrestler in the world!"

" Go tell someone who actually cares. (Yawn!) Good-night...(snore!)" Vincent said faintly and went directly to sleep.

" Arghhh! I hate you when you insult my career Vincent! You'll one day understand that wrestling is better than damn boxing!" Jin said furious and left the room.

As the night went by and as scheduled, Jin had his #1 contender match and since he is a Saiyan, he obviously won. During the night, Vincent wasn't just sleeping and go skipping around in his happy place, he was planning how to go against the champ without revealing his true heritage and to make the match last as long as possible leaving the crowd excited that they can pee in their pants.

* * *

The following morning... 

" Did you had a great night oh great boxing legend?" Jin said mocking him.

" (yawn!) Dammit man, I wake up so you can just talk trash to me?" Vincent asked still half asleep, " How did your dumb #1 or #10 or whatever contender match thing go?"

" I told you, it's a #1 contender match and of course, I won. my Saiyan strength is too great for them!" Jin said getting cocky.

" Sure, anyway outta my way. I think it's time for me to train." Vincent said fully awake.

" But of course how stupid of me getting in your way, forgive me master." Jin said hoping for him to leave.

" Riiiight. Now get out of my way."

His brother moved out of the way lazily and had a grin on his face because he wasn't going to see Vincent for the next two hours. " So...is Ryoken coming to your lame boxing match? 'Cause hell no I ain't going." He said convincing himself on not going.

" I have no idea he has a life unlike you and that's what you always say and ends up going because you are all alone. Besides you know that I'm right that boxing is better and your taking notes on how to fight a match."

" Sure, I'll do that when hell freezes over." Jin said sarcastically.

" Yeah like ten times and that's how many times you came to my boxing matches." Vincent said also being sarcastic.

After that little brotherly trash talk, Vincent set out and train for the big match that night and was actually practicing on how to get 'hurt' by human strength which was proven nothing when he first started boxing. Jin also went out to train for his wrestling match on Saturday and both were fired up making sure they'll overpower one another.

* * *

The big night finally came and almost everyone with the exception of Ryoken and Vallen was in the locker room cheering Vincent on even though he's going to win no matter what. 

" Thanks for coming you guys. Ya'll shouldn't be cheering me on if ya know that I'm still gonna win." Vincent the champ-to-be said, " Anyway, where the hell is Ry?"

" He said he couldn't come because he was doing some high calculus training." Serenity said.

" Yeah and Vallen couldn't come either because he was a conference of some sort to deal with, but he said that he'll put the TV. on so that everyone in Capsule Corp. could watch...and oh yeah, he said good luck for your match." Trunks Jr. added.

" Oh, that's too bad, but I'll make sure to show them the belt when I win it." Vincent said a little bit concerned.

" Aw, shut up..."

" Whata? Hey Jin so you did came after all! Let's see...this is the 11th time that hell froze." Vincent said smiling.

" Humph! The only reason I came was to see you lose to a human!" Jin said unpleased.

" Hey...uh thanks for coming but you guys need to take your seat now the match is about to start." Vincent said relaxed, " As a special treat, your seats are VIP seats so enjoy the match!"

" Alright! This is gonna be cool! I'm so happy I'm friends with a boxer!" Trunks said excited.

" Thanks for giving me those seats! I'll make sure I'll name my first son by your name!" Serenity said very happy.

" Ah...hahahaha...thanks but you don't have to name your son by my name." Vincent said blushing.

As everyone left to take their seats Jin stayed with Vincent for a little while longer...

" What are you still doing here? Go take your seat."

" Yeah I'm going, but..."

" 'But' what?" Vincent asked concerned.

" I don't know but I have a weird feeling that something is going to happen one of these days, and it's gonna start with one of us." Jin said worried.

" Odd, it can be anyone of us..."

" Hey don't worry about it. It's probably a sudden reaction since you and me were dead and all. Well good luck in your match." Jin said leaving the room actually cheering him on.

* * *

At the ring, a few minutes before the match started... 

" Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Thank you for coming! And welcome to the World Championship Boxing event!" The ring announcer yelled, " Today's event is with our World Champion : The Legendary Chavo Dorado, The SwiftMan! And the challenger : the Mystic Puncher- Vincent!"

" YEAAHHHHHHHHH!" The crowd went wild as the two fighters came out from both sides of the ring ready to punch each other like no tomorrow.

" Alright then! LET'S GET READY TO RUMMMMBLE!" The ring announcer said and quickly left when both boxers entered the ring.

(Ding! Ding! Ding!)

The bell started and the fight for the title began...

" (yawn!) Man I'm still tired?" Vincent said to himself.

" You'll soon wake up with this!" said the opposing boxer and swung at Vincent's face, " WHAT! YOU'RE STILL STANDING!"

" Wha?" He replied and saw the other guy's fist in his face, " Oops! Sorry! I forgot this was the part I fall to the floor and wait till nine and then get up ' dizzily'" As soon as he said that, he forced himself to get hurt and get knocked until the referee count to nine.

This awkward moment continued with the champ continuously punching Vincent with all his might but never able to knock him out. It continued until Round 10 when the champion had enough of it and wiped up a last minute plan.

" Wow, what kind of champion are you? 10 rounds and you still can't knock me out. Look at you, I never even touched you!" Vincent said laughing.

" I'm the ones that win!" The champ yelled back and did a low blow to Vincent.

" (ACK!) Y-YOU B-BASTARD! YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

(DING! DING! DING! DING!)

" The winner by a disqualification and the new..."

" WAIT! That was a cheap move but I didn't come all the way into this very ring to win by a low blow. Let me continue this fight! If he wants to play by street boxing rules, SO BE IT! HYAHH!" Vincent said in anger and became a Super Saiyan in front of all the people.

* * *

In the petrified crowd... 

" Oh no! He became a Super Saiyan!" Trunks yelled surprised.

" Heh, that's not good."

" Why is that?" Asked Serenity

" He only becomes Super Saiyan when he gets very angry. In this case, he got humiliated by all those people. If I was the 'Champ', I'll be running." Jin said as if he experienced it before.

Trunks and Serenity said nothing but hoped that Vincent's anger didn't destroyed the ring itself.

* * *

Back at the ring... 

" You scared now you cheating idiot!"

" Eek! I'm outta here!" the scared champion said and made a run for it.

" Oh no you don't!"

_vshhh!_

Vincent appeared in front of the champions face and punched him in the face with all his strength. That one punch throw the guy into the ropes, bounced out of them, and his face once again hit Vincent's fist. The poor guy was thrown back and forth like a pinball and when the guards came to stop Vincent, the were thrown like a pinball as well. From far away, it looked like Vincent was juggling five people, the champ and four guards, with only his fist. Finally after being brutally hurt, Vincent finally stopped, but he wasn't done yet.

" NOW TO END YOU WITH A MOVE THAT MY BROTHER TAUGHT ME! CLOTHESLINE OF DESTRUCTION!" Vincent yelled and clothesline the battered champ in the throat and the former-to-be champ made a 360 degree flip and then fell face first in the mat very hard. When it was all over, the scared referee started the 10-count.

" 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...

" You can count all day but he won't get up in about a month or two..." Vincent said relieved and left his Super Saiyan form.

" ...7, 8, 9..., 10!"

(Ding! Ding! Ding!)

" Now here's your new World Boxing Champion : VINCENT!" The ring announcer said and handed him the golden belt.

"YEAAHHH!" The crowd went wild now that they got a new champion that can never lose.

" You hear that loser? That's what you get for cheating!" Vincent said looking at the deformed face of the former champion and even the referee started to laugh because the old champion's face was flat and painted with a various of painful looking colors.

" Alright he did it!" Both Trunks and Serenity said at the same time.

" Humph, not bad bro, no bad..." Jin said amused.

" Boy I'm sure hungry! Let's go back to my place and eat!" Vincent said happy like if that was something that his grandfather Goku would say and as the new champion of the world, he'll make sure the he will never lose...

_As legends come in go, this legend will never die..._


End file.
